


The Gift

by Evil_Little_Dog



Series: MCU Shorties [10]
Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Awkward Romance, Community: fandom_stocking, F/M, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 11:44:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3409343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Tony’s offering a gift. <br/>Disclaimer: Marvel owns all; I just play paper dolls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gift

“If you could have anything at all, what would it be?” 

Pepper peered at him. “What do you mean?” She wriggled out from under Tony’s arm, suspicious already. “Please tell me you haven’t bought me another giant rabbit.” 

“No, I learned my lesson on that one.” The corner of Tony’s mouth slewed sideways. “Sorry.” 

“You were a little stressed.” It didn’t move her any closer, though. She was still eyeing him with that look that said, ‘You’re so still on my shit list.’ 

“I was. But seriously, Pepper, if you could have anything you wanted what would it be?” 

“With money?” 

“Say money is no object.” 

That made her eyes widen, then narrow, but she wasn’t exactly backing away slowly, so Tony thought maybe he was doing something right. “Well. A nice, long trip. Maybe around the world. Without superheroing.” 

“Hmm. I was hoping you’d like something a little more practical.” Tony reached over to smooth a strand of hair out of her eyes.

“You? Practical?” 

“Yeah.” He reached behind the cushion, pulling out a long, white box, and offering it to her. “Here, honey.” 

Pepper accepted the box, opening it. She swallowed, looking from the links of shrapnel to him, and back again. “Is this what I think it is?”

“A very expensive sapphire? Yes.” 

“And these other things, these are the bits of…”

“Shrapnel, yes.” 

“Tony, I’m not sure whether this is the sweetest or the grossest thing you’ve ever given me.” 

From the glint of tears in her eyes, and the kiss she gave him, he was betting the sweetest.


End file.
